Legend of Twilight Sparkle no1
by Alberts24
Summary: Link is on patrol when Sh*t goes down rated T for Curses later on
1. A new Adventure

**(A/N: I will not be releasing this story until I am either done with one or both of my other stories' or till I am done writing this.)**

**Links PoV:**

It was a normal day in Hyrule I was on patrolin Eastern Hyrule, nothing was out of the ordinary all the moblins left after the defeat of Gannon, they all just left. I was not expecting what was about to happen.

I was using my new scale-plate armor which was a set of armor that is made of overlapping steel scales. With the same trademark Green Cap that flowed in the wind.

I at the moment was riding Epona on the Bridge of Eldin, when all of a sudden there was an Earthquake, but I was stuck on the middle of the bridge and Epona was tired and I could tell so all I could do was try to get to the other side. But before I could make it the bridge collapsed and I fell with Epona and as I fell I came to my mortality and accepted death, no fairy in a bottle could help with this so I just closed My eyes and waited.

After what seemed like an hour I opened my eyes… for a memory of an ancestor to take over

_I was running and jumping along the path of cut down trees and into the big hollowed out tree somewhat like the Deku tree and as I was running in the darkness of the Tree my eyes adjusted to the light… and I was at the edge of a cliff I tried to gain My balance but I sudden as if by Magic got shoved, or rather pulled into the pit before me. And as I fell I saw images of deku scrubs._

I was in a similar position but instead of Deku scrubs I saw… Ponies; some with wings some with horns and some were just normal, and every now and then I saw a wolf similar to my wolf form. And I kept falling and falling so I gave in and fell unconscious.

**Twilights PoV:**

It was a normal night but then a meteorite shower started or to some far away a lot of 'shooting stars' but as they fell they didn't seem to hit anybody and they all kept narrowly avoiding houses. But then out of the Blue as I was about to fall asleep there was a loud bang and a Meteorite landed right next to my house.

It was so loud that it woke Spike up and he started to breath really hard. "What was _THAT_?!" asked Spike, "I think it was a meteorite, lets' go check it out." I said.

And when we got to where the meteorite landed I stopped in my tracks, and with that I yelled along with Spike "Someone help! This pony was hit by a Meteorite!"

**(A/N: to be continued, see you later and the Thing I said up ^ there was most likely a lie so this might get uploaded earlier)**


	2. The start

**(A/N: I decided that I will write 2-3 Chapters before posting and you know there a lot of writers on fanfiction that do this if you get mad PM me and tell me and I will continue the others)**

**Links PoV:**

I awoke to the sun just barely rising above the horizon… I don't know why but it felt like I was in the wrong world, like the time when I when to the twilight realm… I sure do miss Midna. I mean sure she was really mean and sarcastic to me but whatever, She was a friend that I will never forget.

As I took in my surroundings I knew I was no longer in My world and that in fact that I had bine transported from Hyrule and to some other world.

After I had come to that conclusion a pony, one with a horn like the ones from my vision and if my lore on myths is correct I was in the presents of a Unicorn. But what really took me off guard was that it said "You are one very lucky pony, having survived that meteorite." She (I guessed it was a she because she had a feminine voice) said in a soft but angry voice. But then she gasped when she took a close look at me. Why? I don't know, I hope she answers soon. As if she read my Mind she said "I didn't notice you were an Alicorn."

Alicorn…? I think they are unicorns with wings. "And, so what…?" I asked. She looked confused at my question and then said "Ahh… I see you must have lost your memory when you got hit." I tried to stay calm, so I asked "And where are my Things?" "Oh, your Armor and Weapons and stuff?" She ask, and to that I nodded "Alright then follow me then"

When I rolled out of the bed my reflexis as a wolf took over and I landed on all fours with a 'Clop'… Did I just say clop? I rushed over to the closest mirror and looked over myself. And I was taller than the Doctor a more muscled build, had cloven hooves like Epona, I had a somewhat golden horn, multipul shades of blue for eyes, the same color of my horn fur with golden markings, dark gold and light blonde hair. **(A/N: the picture)** I steadied myself and said "Can you take me to my stuff?" and she replied "Yes I can"

My Armor had been made or transformed into pony Armor, so I assumed that it would now turn into wolf Armor. I asked "Who brought me here so I can go and thank them?" She answered my question by saying "Twilight Sparkle, and she lives in the 'Golden Oaks Library'" "Thank you." I said and Left

On the way there I thought about knocking or not because she does live in a Library, so that would make her house a public place right? So when I got there I walked in. and when I got there I asked loud enough so that if she was in the furthest area away from me she could still hear my voice "Is Twilight here?" and in response I heard a somewhat muffled 'Yes!' and in a minute or two there was a lavender purple Pony with Dark purple mane and tail with a hot pink highlight in each. She asked "Can I help you?" I said "No I just want to say thank you for bringing me to the hospital last night."

She said "It was no problem, I would have done it for anyone." To that I said "Still I am grateful" and with that I bowed and spread my wings. When I did that she gasped and said "You're an Alicorn!" I nodded and asked hoping for a different answer this time "And, so what…?" She said "That all our Rulers have been Alicorns, and at the moment there are two Alicorn sisters ruling Eqestria and one Alicorn, who is married with my Brother, that rules the Crystal Kingdom." And I asked "So am I the only Male Alicorn?" she answered by saying "in recorded History there has never been a Male Alicorn." "Well then" I said "Take me to your Rulers I suppose."

"Well I should send them a letter first." She said "Well lets' write a letter I guess." I said. She looked at me weirdly and said "Okay, lets' write that letter. SPIKE!" And a little bit later a small lavender dragon with a lime green underbelly and spikes came and said "What do you want, Twilight?" she responded by saying "Take a letter" She cleared her throat and started "Dear Princess Celestia I wish to inform you That I need to come to Canterlot, tomorrow, for a reason that you will learn later and I wish to know, do you want me to bring my friends? Your faithful Student Twilight" and with that the Dragon whose name is Spike Breathed Fire on the letter and it turned to a magical essence and was whisked toward a mountain. "Well let's see how she responds."

**(A/N: a lot bigger than chapter 1 and took less time)**


	3. Creation Story

**(A/N: I will release one-two chapters at one time each time for this Story)**

**Celestia's PoV:**

I was attending to some important matters when a letter from Twilight Sparkle came and after I opened it I found out Twilight was coming so in response I wrote 'Dear Twilight you may bring your friends if you wish and I am interested in what is to await me tomorrow when you come –Princess Celestia'

**Link's PoV:**

When the Princesses letter arrived Twilight Read it aloud because, the runes and symbols were foreign to me. They were similar to the ones in Hyrule but different organization **(A/N: Like an American trying to read Spanish)**."So we go tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes" said Twilight, "Well that gives us a Chance for you to meet my friends!" said Twilight overly excited. "Yay, well, whatever lets go I need an excuse to test my wings for the first time." I said. When I said that there was a glint in Twilights Eyes and she asked "Are you athletic?" "Yes, but why?" I asked. "I want you to meet a… special pony."

**Later at Der- I mean Rainbow Dash's house**

"Rainbow I want you to meet someone!" Yelled Twilight to a cloud at this point I was about to call her crazy but then a Cyan pony with wings and rainbow colored hair stepped out I nearly fell over. Lucky Twilight was here to steady me.

"What, do you want Twilight?" asked who I assume is Rainbow somewhat tired. "Well I want you to meet someone" said Twilight again. "Oh… and who is this pony?" asked Rainbow

"It's me" I said and the second she so my wings (not even noticing my horn mind you) she asked "You wanna race?" I answered by saying "I could be can't, I've never used my wings before."

The second I said that I wished I hadn't because she said "Well, it looks like we are gonna have to change that aren't we?" "Sure?" I said "Okay, open your wings" Rainbow said, I did as told "Now crouch down and near the ground, as if you were about to jump" Again I did as told "Now jump up into the air and flap your wings, and in no time you'll get the hand of if." And after a couple of face-plants I got the hang of it. I was slightly faster than Epona when I 'spurred' her.

"Wow," said Rainbow "And this is your first time flying?" I nodded in a 'yes' manner. "Well then who is next, Twilight?" I asked, and before she could answer Rainbow asked "What's your name?" "Link" I said. "Well Link, what do you mean by 'who is next'?" asked Rainbow. I answered by saying "Twilight is introducing me to her friends, and the first happened to be you because you and I are both athletes, so Twilight wanted me to meet you, and her other friends before we all go to Canterlot." Before she could say anymore I summoned the shadow crystal and transformed into a wolf. I am pretty sure the Girls screams could be heard in Canterlot, you want to know why? Rainbow was suddenly homeless. But when they started to scream I had a flash back to when I first fought a group of shadow beasts'

_Midna had just left me to fend for myself and I had just jumped on one and started to maul it as it fell dead I jumped to another and once that on fell dead the last let out such a horrible screech the others ruse from the dead._

Once I came to mind I said "If you don't be quite you are gonna wake the dead!" to that Rainbow said "Well excuse us! We thought we were with a normal pony, but _no! _You can turn into a wolf, that maybe a potential threat to us!" "I'm not going to eat you lot. If I was I would have done it earlier!" that shut them up. And what surprised me was when Twilight came and said "I felt a strong summoning spell before you turned into a wolf." I was thinking _'Didn't I just scare you? Why are you saying this as if you were interested in my ability?'_

"Yes, and this is of importance why?" I asked her and she said "That even the smallest of summoning spells would have me on the ground panting." "Well good to know that a 'spell' that I can do without a second thought is tiring for you." I said just to spite her. "Well give me a minute" I said, Twilight and Rainbow both nodded.

I turned on my senses on and I saw a scent so I went to investigate and once I sniffed it I got a vision.

_The area I was in was black and there was four orange hooves and then the vision shifted to where I saw an orange face with a hat, Then there was Rainbow Dash, then I was presented with a pink Pony that looked hipper, then there was a white unicorn, then I saw a yellow pony with wings._

After I left the vision I was left with the option of forgetting the scent of the Poe's and remember this one or discard this one for the old. I discarded the old Poe's scent and learnt Twilights friends' scents. The first scent I saw was going to the right so "I think I got there scents so let's go this way" I said as I started to follow the scent.

**At 'Sweet Apple Acres'**

As I was following the scent a large building came into view and from the look of it, it was a barn. It took all my will power not to laugh at how funny it was I mean Ponies, making a barn for livestock, I mean think about it, it is funny as fuck.

"So," I said with a small chuckle "This is where who lives?" "AppleJack" said Twilight. "She should be here somewhere." No sooner then she had said that I heard arguing coming closer. It sounded like a new voice and a voice… disturbingly familiar. I howled a song that would attract Epona and only Epona. **(A/N: ** watch?v=l8HgyT0GwCI** )** The second I finished I heard the familiar hoof beats of Epona.

As soon as she came into view I ran towards her and Yelled "Epona!" and ran towards her. She looked happy to see me, if a little unnerved about my current form. "Umm, Link? Why are you in your Wolf form?" Asked Epona, and to answer I said "I am Tracking Twilight's Friends." "And why is that?" asked who I guessed was 'AppleJack' "AppleJack," said Twilight confirming my suspicion. "You remember last night's meteorite storm?" a nod "Well this is the pony that got hit by a meteorite." And before (and luckily) Epona could explode on me about that AppleJack asked "You sure do recover fast for one that just got hit by a Meteorite don't you?" "Well I am imbued with the Triforce of Courage." I answered her question… or so I thought, that, only seemed to raise more questions "What is the Triforce of Courage?" asked Twilight "Well it's a long story, so we should get all your friends first." I said "Okay." said Twilight sounding sad that she had to wait for some answers.

Then came the part I was dreading… Epona's fury "So here we go," She started "are you going to go hero mode? Link you know I hate seeing you get hurt. Remember after Ganon you died?! Good thing you had a Fairy on you or you would have stayed dead!"

Those last two sentences caught the attention of them. Luckily it looked like Twilight and her friends learned that their questions would be answered later.

**Later after they all got to know Link **(A/N: If you think this is lazy I have not found a way to fit all this in and make the updates timely so please just… please don't say anything about this)

"So this is story behind the Triforce." I said and instantly got stopped "What is the Triforce?" asked Pinkie Pie. "I am getting to that" I said "Okay, this is the story of the Triforce, in the beginning there was nothing, before time and the sprits and life but three goddesses and their names were Farore Goddess of Courage and the oldest of the three sisters, Din Goddess of Power, and Nayru Goddess of Wisdom and the youngest of the goddesses." And I got interrupted… yet again. "How is this relevant to the Triforce?" asked Rainbow Dash "I am getting to that part." I said "Well, one day from the chaos that was Hyrule, the goddesses created the Earth, Din with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red Earth, and Nayru put her wisdom into the Earth an made the Spirit of law, and Farore with her soul, produced the life that would up hold the law." I stopped thinking I was going to get asked a question, but to my surprise I was not interrupted "And after the three great Goddesses, Labors Finished Departed to the Heavens. And golden Sacred Triangles stayed at the point where the goddesses left the World. And since then the Sacred Triangles, or Triforce, have been the basis of my world's providence. And the resting place of the Sacred Triangles has become the Sacred Realm. And for Each of the goddesses place there was a bit of the Triforce, So there is the Triforce of Courage, which I hold, The Triforce of Power, Which Ganon who is now dead holds, And the Triforce of Wisdom, which a personal friend holds, Princess Zelda."


	4. A somewhat dark turn

**(A/N: this one is gonna be based Right after Link told them the slightly altered Creation story.)**

**Link's PoV:**

"So, what you're saying is that some goddesses came created all life and when they left they made a force of their embodied forces?" asked a confused Twilight. "Well, that's the Creation Story in a nutshell, yes." I answered.

Suddenly there was a weight on my back, when I looked up, in a similar fashion to when Midna first got on my back.

_This new character _'Midna'_ just shows out of nowhere and says that I have to help her, and she also wants me to meet someone. She just broke the chain on my wrist, so I looked for a way out and saw some broken boxes. On instinct I broke the boxes, and dug my way out of the cell, as I get rid of the dirt I look around for Midna and I felt a sudden amount of weight, small though it may be, but still sudden. So I fallowed instinct again and thrashed around. When I calmed down I looked to see Midna on my Back._

But this time I didn't thrash around and looked to see Pinkie Pie on my back. "Yes?" I asked "Two Questions," She said and I nodded, and by this point Pinkie had somehow gathered all the attention in the room. "Why were we all learning about the Triforce? And why is there a chain on your front right paw?" asked Pinkie "Well to answer the first question Twilight, Rainbow, and AppleJack wanted to know, as for the second question… that's for a different time, okay?" I answered/asked and Pinkie nodded and got off my back. "Pinkie," I said to get her attention "Yes." She said in a happy voice "Why where you on my back?" I asked her "to get your attention silly." She answered in her happy/hyper voice

"You know what would be interesting?" I asked the group "No, what?" asked Twilight. "Well two years ago a friend of mine, who I had been adventuring with for a year-and-a-half, just disappeared and I never saw her again, well if she was here. I highly doubt that she is here." "Why did she leave?" asked a sad looking Pinkie Pie. "Okay, after our adventure she had to go to her home dimension, her home realm… The 'Twilight Realm', and why the long Face?" I asked the Pink pony "Well it's a sad story, but true that you told them." Said Epona, still somewhat wanting me to change to my main form, if you want to know where I got this from, it's in her tone and eyes. "Okay, Epona but I think some of the ponies will freak." And with that I activated the power of the 'Master Sword: Sword of Evils Bane' and turn into my new pony form.

After this, Epona laughed, Pinkie's eyes bulged out of her head, AppleJack looked shocked, Rarity _'Wolf Whistled'_! And Fluttershy looked more shy and frightened. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder and I looked to see who had tapped me, it was Rainbow dash. "Yes?" I asked "Can you tell us about some of your adventures?" I looked out the window and the sun in sky, I guessed that it was midday "Okay, but first I need to tell you some stories so that you will understand, some I will commune telepathically, and others I will explain by talking, okay?" they all nodded "Okay, now all of you hold hooves or just touch them." I told them. Epona gave me glance to ask if she had to as well, and I nodded. "You are going to have to sit still for a while." I said looking at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, after they all had nodded I placed a hoof on Twilight's head, and the other on AppleJacks head.

_I could see all the ponies in the Vision and nodded. Hyrule was the Blessed land of the Goddesses, but was over thrown by the 'King of Shadows' and ruled by Creatures that shun the Light, as we shun the darkness, and it was turned into the land of shadows or the Twilight, there at Hyrule Castle was the last stand… the last __**hope**__ of the kingdom of Hyrule and its people. And in the throne room was the great leader of the Hylians-Princess Zelda- and Hyrule's strongest and most courageous fighters, all standing in formation at the ready of their battle stances waiting for their attacker to arrive, ready to give their lives to protect their Ruler. Most stood with their Swords ready, and others with their Spears ready. To their surprise a strong burst of smoke and the darkest of Twilight Magic came through and took out most of the guards then… they came, the Shadow beast the monsters made from normal civilians to brutal monsters formed from the very magic of their Shadow King! And the warriors, where brave but stupid to charge at their enemy's, not only where they outnumbered but the monsters where brutal, and they have no mercy! In seconds, they had the guards at their feet as their play things, and that's when__** he**__ came and he said "It is time for you to choose: surrender or Die. Oh yes a question for the land and people of Hyrule…Life? Or Death?!" and with that Zelda made a wise chose and surrendered, to save the lives of hundreds._

"How is this relevant to your adventure?" asked a somewhat frightened Rainbow Dash "Well it is relevant to my adventure because this was where my adventure to kill the Usurper King Zant, the one who took over the twilight Realm and Hyrule." The girls looked shocked when I said 'Kill' I asked them "Why are you lot shocked about me killing? From what I just said I think it's pretty obvious that my world is a whole hell of a lot darker than your world." I said in an attempt to calm them down, it seemed to work. The only one calm other than me and Epona was Rainbow Dash, and she seemed to understand my point of view in this, she seemed like a person loyal to a default, so it was understandable to her my point in killing him… then she said "I understand why you did it, but doesn't killing him seem a bit harsh?" at the whole predicament I laughed and then said "Did you see those monsters he had at his command?" I asked and they nodded "Well they used to be normal, sentient beings that lived in the twilight realm, the Twili they were called, and after forcing himself to power, made them those _**beasts**_ just to do his bidding, and he cared not for their wellbeing they could all _die_ at his feet and he would make more and more of them! And you know what started to happen? When they started to kill the normal mortals when they died they themselves turned into those monsters!" I said to them with an anger that they will probably never understand.

They all stopped and looked at me. They all seemed appalled at what Zant did to his people. "That's _horrible_!" yelled Rarity "Not even the most evil and vile monsters of this world would do that!" agreed rainbow dash. "And do you know what is worse than that?" I asked, I was still mad but I had calmed down some they all said no "Well he wasn't the real bad guy, the real one was Ganon and he was manipulating Zant to do all these things so that he could escape the twilight realm. And have Hyrule as his! Do you want to know why he was in the Twilight realm?" I asked the now scared ponies, I just barely heard the "yes" from Twilight "Okay, I need you all to hold hooves again." They did as I said and I placed a hoof on Rainbow's head and heard a *pomf* and looked over to see her wings fully out and hard as a rock, I thought nothing of it and put my other hoof on Pinkie's head.

_There was a giant Colosseum in a desert that went as far as the eye could see. And in the colosseum there was a larger rock with a man chained to the post. The man was tall with green and ginger hair with a crown like ornament on his head. And around him was a group of six men in white robes and dismembered face's and hand's and the one in the middle has a sword, with a decorated handle and hand guard. The one in the center said to the green man, 'and he was Ganondorf king of a band of thieves that raided Hyrule in the hopes of establishing a dominion over the Sacred Realm, He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness… But he was blind… In all his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was exposed, subdued, and brought to justice.' And with that the sage in the center used his magic to levitate the sword and in one painless blow tried to end Ganon's life, tried… with the sword now in Ganon's gut he was preceded to be dead, Yet… the power of the Triforce of Power was bestowed to Ganon, and he lived, and killed a sage before the others could react to the onslaught of his might, after he killed the sage he pulled the sword from his gut. As a last ditch effort the activated the Mirror of Twilight, and trapped him in the Twilight to solve their problems… for now._

When I was done everyone jerked away from me and looked at me with pity for the beast that I had to fight for the sake of the Hyrule, neigh! The world! When I looked at rainbow I asked her "What was with the whole 'pomf' when I touched your forehead?" the second I said that she looked away and I could tell that she was embarrassed and I wasn't sure why, and from the looks it looked like Fluttershy was on the verge of laughing very hard at what I asked Rainbow dash.

"What's so funny Fluttershy?" I asked and the others (minus Rainbow) nodded in agreement. "Well a 'pomf—muah!" she started but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash putting her hoof in Fluttershy's mouth.

**(A/N: I am just letting off on a funny note, and if you know what 'pomf' is, good for you)**


	5. We get some answers

**(A/N: well I'm going to add my friends pony to my story, well wish me luck, but hey whatever, oh and this takes place right before the end of the last chapter)**

**Twilight PoV:**

I was shocked at the anger and violence of that world, and that this seemingly calm and cool-headed person was from it, I think even the strongest of ponies from here would crack in a second, and yet here was this sane pony from a world of chaos and destruction… and he seemed just fine. This pony was a pony that is awe inspiring, and is demanding attention and respect… just asked a question that apparently embarrassed Rainbow dash.

"Well a 'pomf—muah!" started Fluttershy but was interrupted by Rainbow putting her hoof in Fluttershy's mouth.

"Well look at the time" said a nervous Rainbow Dash we all looked out my window to see the setting sun. So I said "yes, well we should all go to bed, because we may have a _long_ day tomorrow." And with that AppleJack left to Sweet Apple _Acers, Rarity to her shop, Fluttershy (who still looked like laughing) to her cottage, Pinkie to Sugarcube corner,and a blushing Rainbow to her home in the sky._

_***This is to replace a line break***_

_ Once everyone was at my house we all departed for the train station. And there at the train station there was a whole bunch of different ponies, but the one that caught my eye was a bright neon blue Pegasus with dark blue hair and bright neon blue highlight in his tail, with green goggles with a black rim with a gear as a cutie mark __**(A/N: copy and paste this link: art/Ike-378768071)**__. I was thinking of going and talking to him when I got nudged forward by Rainbow. "Keep walking" she said under her breath looking around, most likely spooked after taking a small look into Links world of danger and violence, she was right because link had formed a plan to hide the fact that he was an alicorn from all the ponies here was crouching considerably low for his height to the point where he could hide his wings from the crowd… if behind two ponies, so AppleJack and I were appointed to stand at his side so that his wings weren't seen by anypony. And by me stopping I almost let everypony see his wings. At this point I just asked him "wouldn't it have been easier if you took on wolf form and me or Apple 'walk' you" to that he face-hoofed "now you think of that that would be easier but I can't turn wolf without freaking everyone out." Said Link "Couldn't we go some were private and change you into a wolf?" I asked "Well yes but wouldn't look weird if two mares and a stallion went behind a building and then there were howls?" he asked with a devilish grin I was about to say no when it hit me what he was implying and started to blush and said "haha very funny." To my response he almost burst a rib trying not to laugh. When Rainbow Dash looked over she asked "What's up with him?" It seems Link heard and said "Well it's not like I just had an extremely funny moment just a second ago." "Well I didn't find it funny!" I said in my normal voice as to not alert everyone to our situation and he said "Well if I could find the restroom then you could go into the woman's-""Mare's" I said to correct him, to say he looked a bit mad but whatever. "You and AppleJack-"at the saying of her name AppleJack start to listen "- could wait in the __Mare's __room while I go to the Men and/or Stallion's room while I turn wolf and you leash me up and act as if I were a pet dog." He said that last part a bit stubbornly "Aww, why so stubborn to be a pet?" ask Rainbow just to spite him "How would you like to be at the end of a leash?" He asked her, her mouth opened a couple times like a fish but couldn't find a retort to his question._

_ "So where are the restrooms?" questioned Link "Around the next corner" Said Pinkie Pie in as quiet a voice as she could go which is a little bit louder than fluttershy somehow Link heard her perfectly and went to the and we waited for him to come out as a wolf and he did after a minute the wolf did come out. Apple Jack put a collar and leash which seemed to make Link annoyed but was sitting still so that AppleJack could put the items on him. And as we left the restrooms when most ponies saw Link they veered away, Link seemed very pleased by this and continued to keep his head held high. This seemed to make someponies come closer, because they saw intelligence in that change of position and others shy away even more. With his head held high Link walked with us to our train cart… that was empty besides us which is weird but usual for us, we normally get completely empty train cart's or buses if you are from Whoofington, so along our way to Canterlot we were talking to each other when link just seemed to just blank out, I went to wave my hoof in front of his face but he snap out of it and said "Lets' be careful in canterlot, the goddesses told me there is either an adventure to save the ponies and dragons of this world, or a danger that will almost destroy the dragons and completely kill the ponies."_

_ To say that me and the girls (And also spike) were shocked would be an understatement. "Well looks like I have an adventure in store for me," Said Link, already putting on a ridiculously long hat on and a tunic of some sort… but after a moment he shook his head. "I should fight in my wolf form." When he was transforming, I could tell there was something wrong I was sure that there was pain in his howls… but when the dark magic left his body left he looked completely different._

_ His claws and teeth seemed more silver and shiny, his fur seemed harder and, apparently Pinkie noticed this and went to touch his fur and said "Your fur looks really hard but is smooth." Not only did Link look confused but so did Pinkie, both for different reasons, Link from Pinkie's statement, and Pinkie from Link's fur. Link got a spark in his eyes, "Which one is the strongest one of you?" Link asked us, AppleJack said "Well if your look'n for bronze that's me." Link put his legs apart as to balance himself. "okay… kick me as hard as you can on my side." "WHAT?!" yelled all of us at his stupid request "I want to check something okay? Alright, Kick my side." When she kicked him there was a yell of pain… from AppleJack, "WHAT THE HAY!" was her shock and some-what-pained yell. From the looks it looked like Link was unhurt and nodded "I think if a I do my battle pose I don't take damage if I am out of it I would of gotten kicked through the wall." _

_ "Well It's good to know if I sturdy myself I will become invincible to any and all damage, let it be magical or physical I can't take damage." Link seemed pleased._

_ "Hmm? What do you mean that you are immune to magical damage when in that stance?" I asked completely confused. "Because I am pretty sure that if I were to levitate you and through you out the window you would get glass in your eyes and get battered and bruised on the way down" I informed him. He looked at me and said "Let me get in my stance and try to pick me up" I looked at him confused to his request but nodded none the less. When he was in his position I tried to pick him up but couldn't target and grab him, I keep picking up things around him, and to be honest, it was annoying me. "Okay, why can't I target you with my spells?" I asked him confused_

_ To this he just chuckled "Well, the Hylian-Shield is indestructible and impervious to magic, now what has me confused is why did this happen?" as soon as he said that there was a golden flash and right in front of us where three tall ponies, and when I say tall I mean as tall as Link and Celestia. Hhmm now that I think about it Link and Princess Celestia are as tall as each other. But now back to these ponies, there are three of them and they seem unnatural and had a lot of power flowing off of them, I could feel the power in the air, I think Link could as well for he bowed and said "Ladies Nayru, din, and Farore." In a very respecting tone "yes my champion, and we were the ones that not only made the shield that you carry and it now transforms into the fur of your beastly form, as for you sword it has been turned into your teeth and claws, because you are no longer in the form of Twili-Beast but of a sacred wolf, the mortal form of your fathers wolf and we are also the ones that brought you and your steed to this land for it would benefit the people of this land more if you were here then Hyrule, and we would like for you to take care of our mortal sisters, our father came to this land and found a mare very attractive and took the form of a horse and that is why our semi-immortal sisters Celestia and Luna are here in this world instead of Hyrule, here it makes sense." Explained the green and gold Pegasus,_

_ The red and gold Earth pony and blue and gold unicorn nodded at the Green ones words. "Yes protect our sister and in due time we will show you the way one and the way from your home to here if need be." Said the red one "Yes lady Din" Link said addressing the red one which must be din "Good we will give you our blessings and our items for you to use" said the Blue one._

_ "Yes my lady" link said with head still down in bow. There was a flash and there were three crystals with what looked like green wind, red fire, and a blue shield that was flickering after a couple seconds. "I Nayru, Goddess of wisdom give you Nayru's love to show your wisdom when your health is low." Said Nayru, the Blue one "I Din, Goddess of Power give you Din's fire to show your power in a fight to kill your enemies" said Din the Red one "And I Farore Goddess of Courage give you Farore's wind to show your Courage to Retreat regain Health and return to fight a hopeless battle again." Said the green one,_

_ There was a snigger from Link and the goddesses looked at Link "What do you find funny Champion?" asked Farore, Link calmed down and said "I always thought that you item was mixed up with Nayrus'." Link said "And why is this?" asked Farore "Well it doesn't seem courageous to run from a fight, and it doesn't seem smart to stay at a losing battle, I think that it would be smart to run, and courageous to stay, that's why." Link explained to the Goddesses,_

_ They seemed to understand and nodded "In all honesty we Think the same thing" said the goddesses "Well I looks like your train has arrived, I guess we should be off" said Farore. Link nodded and said "Well good bye for now." They nodded and flashed out._

_**(A/N: FINALLY! I finished this is your next chapter sorry I took so long to get this out, it's just I got grounded, got a dog, spending time with friends, and writing another story. If you think I can Improve, Please Review. I am not asking for the Reviews, it's just that there there)**_


End file.
